


look after you (look after me)

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, based on 'look after you' by aron wright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: Anonymous asked:Look After You by Aron Wright for Bumbleby?





	look after you (look after me)

Yang found her hidden in the darkest corner of the library. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs and her bow was dangerously close to falling off her ears. Yang sighed and finished walking over to her, crouching down and tapping her shoulder. She jumped. Head snapping up to take in Yang’s face. Yang held her arms open and Blake lurched foward into them, sobbing openly into her neck.

Yang didn’t bother asking what was wrong, she just made sure Blake was secure and stood. Blake’s arms tightened around her neck briefly before relaxing a little. She hiccuped and Yang carried her back to the dorm.

~~~~

They were sitting in an empty classroom, Yang sat in the single beam of sunlight streaming through the high windows. Blake was arguing with her about the Torchwick case, and Yang’s heart ached for her.

She told Blake about Raven and Summer and Tai and hugged her tightly to her chest for a moment. She asked her to get some rest and left.

~~~~

Yang was a beacon in the dark of Blake’s life, she decided. The guiding light that kept her from falling too far into the shadows. She was drawn like a moth to her flames.

And by gods did Yang have flames.

Even in Blake’s darkest moments, she would follow Yang anywhere. Yang lead her into the light.

~~~~

“What if I needed her here for me?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
